Terra Branford
|-|Terra= |-|Esper Form= Summary Terra Branford is the primary protagonist of Final Fantasy VI. The child of the Esper Maduin and a human woman named Madeline, she was discovered and taken away by the Gestahlian Empire to be raised as a living weapon, being controlled through a slave crown placed upon her by Kefka Palazzo. After being sent to capture the frozen esper Valigarmanda, she is knocked unconscious while her handlers were killed. She is then discovered by Locke Cole, realizing that she cannot remember anything prior to her awakening, later joining the Returners in their quest to free the world from the machinations of Emperor Gestahl and later save it from the wrath of Kefka. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A | At least High 6-A to at least 5-A Name: Terra Branford Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Half-Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Transformation, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification (Via Break), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (Via Warp/Teleport and X-Zone/Banish), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity/Demi), Able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks, Poison Manipulation, Barrier Creation (From both directly physical and magic attacks), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility (Which she can also inflict upon others), Sleep Inducement and various other forms of Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation (Via Doom), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Healing from Status Effects (Via Dispel), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse and Berserk), Minor Life Force Manipulation (Via Rasp and Drain), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy/Pearl), Durability Negation (Via Ultima and several other spells) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Able to affect the weakened Warring Triad and God Kefka with her magic, whereas a Warring Triad empowered Gestahl failed miserably at bypassing the Triad's innate magic absorption power. Also able to damage portions of Kefka's Tower with telekinesis) | At least Large Planet level | At least Multi-Continent level (Espers on the level of Ifrit possesses this level of power) to ' Large Planet level' (Higher-tiered Espers like Alexander are capable of feats of this magnitude, even being powerful enough to negate Kefka's innate magic absorption that he inherits from the Warring Triad on top of being implied to be able to harm Kefka at all) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 8,990+, should be comparable to Kefka during the Battle of Thamasa by the end of the game) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Traversed thousands of kilometers in seconds with flight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class when wielding the Ultima Weapon (The Ultima Weapon draws its power from its wielder's strength) | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Able to tank multiple telekinetic attacks from Kefka) | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Very high, fights through gauntlets of monsters regularly and defeated powerful beings like Kefka and Espers like Leviathan for prolonged periods. Range: Extended melee range with weapons, thousands of kilometers with magic via powerscaling (Terra's one of the most powerful Espers introduced in the game) | Upwards of thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Her sword, Apocalypse (her exclusive weapon) or potentially the Ultima Weapon (no canonical indication of who wields it, though she's one of 4 that can), the Gauntlet given to her by Banon (Unknown whether the optional Genji Glove is canon, as it is given as a secret) Intelligence: As a Half-Esper, Terra is extremely adept and gifted in the use of magic, wielding several of the games most powerful spells and having one of the highest magic stats in the game. Though she is initially fearful of her powers and confused due to being rendered an amnesiac by the Empire's experiments, she later gains the resolve to use them to her fullest potential, allowing her to fight on par with Kefka who had become the God of Magic by that point of the story. She is also capable in close combat, wielding swords and knives, and is known to be able to claw at foes in her Esper form. Weaknesses: While she has vast reserves, her ability to cast magic is limited by her supply of mana. She is naive and scared at times due to her amnesia, and holds a soft spot for both children and cute animals. She can only use Riot Blade when she is hard-pressed. She does not like to fight and would prefer to avoid it if she can. She can only remain in her Esper Form for a limited duration. Notable Attack/Techniques * Esper Form/Trance: When Terra absorbs enough magic from her surroundings, she is able to change into her Esper Form, doubling her attack potency and cutting all magical damage taken in half. * Riot Blade: Terra's Desperation Attack and her EX Burst in Dissidia, she charges magical energy in her arms before unleashing several blades of magical energy that decimate targets struck. In the arcade edition of Dissidia, she is able to use this attack as a counter move, defending against attacks with a magical shield before countering with an x-shaped blade of energy. * Ultima: Unleashes the might of a powerful, lost magic to attack and engulf all enemies. It is the most powerful ability in Terra's arsenal, short of Riot Blade. In FFVI, she learns this spell naturally at level 99, being the only character capable of learning the spell if one misses both the Ragnarok esper and Paladin's Shield. * Fire: Fires a small burst of flame along the ground that follows the opponent, launching them skyward if it connects. * Firaga: A high-level fire spell that can be used on its own or as a followup to fire, Terra engulfs her opponent in a massive burst of flame to reduce them to ashes. * Blizzara: Attacks with a frigid block of ice that splits into additional projectiles on imapct to deal even more damage. * Blizzard Combo: Spin forward while striking the opponent with shard of ice, then hits twice more and knocks them away. * Thundara: Attacks the opponent with powerful lightning bolts that converse on the target. * Graviga: Rapidly increases the gravity around her opponent, crushing their bones and organs, which in-game is reflected by reducing the target's vitality by 75% in a single attack. * Arise: A high level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to complete health. Can also destroy undead. * Cura: A mid level healing spell that restores health. * Poisona: A healing spell that cures poison. * Dispel: Eliminates opponent's buffs. * Holy: A very powerful spell that destroys foes with holy energy. ** Holy Combo: Conjure five orbs of light imbued with Holy. If it hits, follow up by shooting five Flare balls/ * Flood: A very powerful water spell that summon bursts of water from under all enemies. * Tornado: A very powerful wind spell that summons three tornadoes to circle her, striking opponents multiple times, before the three tornadoes converge into one. Can deflect attacks. In her home game, this ability also has the property of leaving an opponent on their last legs should it connect, regardless of how much vitality they had remaining. * Meltdown: A high-level fire / wind-elemental magic that covers a massive area with white-hot flames, making it just as dangerous to one's allies as it is to one's opponents. * Break: Petrifies opponent by turning them into stone. * Teleport: Allows her to escape from a battle. * Drain: Allows her to drain her opponent's stamina to replenish her own. * Haste: Speeds up time around herself or her allies relative to their opponents, increasing their effective combat speed. * Slow: Slows down time around her opponents, lowering their effective combat speed. * Stop: Freezes time around her opponents, rendering them incapable of action. For more details of the techniques at this character's disposal, please consult this list. Other: The profile covers the canon version of Terra. Note: Given little canon information is given on the sort of espers Terra has at her disposal at any given time, its up to the discretion of the thread maker to specify which, if any, espers she has access to in the thread. Key: Base | Esper Form | Summons Others: Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Hybrids Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Esper Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5